


Soak Up The Sun

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia sunbathes, Angel watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soak Up The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Soak Up The Sun  
>  **Fandom/Pairing(s):** Angel the Series   
> **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Cordy  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Cordelia sunbathes, Angel watches.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Fandomwords100](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com)

The sunlight was bright and warm as Cordelia, dressed in a skimpy two piece bathing suit, grabbed a blanket and went outside. It had been ages since she had taken the time to soak up some rays and since this was her day off there was no time like the present.

Angel stood in the shadows, watching silently as she poured the lotion in her hand and began to rub it on her body. He shouldn’t stare but.... Damn!

He had often wished he could walk in the sunlight but he had never wanted it more than he did today.


End file.
